valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Type 36
The Type 36 is a series of tanks built after the 1935 Gallian-Imperial war. Profile The Edelweiss, a tank designed by the late Professor Theimer, played a key role in securing victory in the 1935 war. After the war, the military took note of this and based new light, medium and heavy tanks on the professor's design philosophy. An auto-loader was made standard, reducing crew numbers. Medium and heavy tanks were given sloped armor like the Edelweiss. Mass production of light and medium tanks has begun, but few heavy tanks have been made. Rebel forces also use the Type 36. Technical data The weapons listed below are the standard turrets for each model, which can be modified. The measurements of each model include the standard turrets. Light Tank A The most basic tank in the game, it lacks the ability to do decent damage or withstand much damage being dealt. All tank development branches from this tank, and none of its upgrades require more than credits. Light Tank B Medium Tank A Medium Tank B Heavy Tank A Heavy Tank B Trivia *While realistically placing a King Tiger turret on the hull of a Panzer IV shouldn't be possible, bring firepower and turret armor of a heavy tank to a contemporary medium tank was in fact attempted in real life. Nazi Germany tried to place the experimental Schmalturm (planned for their Panther) on the hull of the Panzer IV, and the United States built a single prototype of M26 Pershing tank turret mounted on an M4A3 chassis. Both project were eventually canceled because the already-strained Panzer IV tank was quickly reaching its maximum load capacity, and the up-gunned Sherman was deemed no quicker in bringing the heavier gun onto the battlefield than actually putting the Pershing tank into production. *All the vehicles and turrets have some real life counterpart; for instance, the Anti-Armor utility turret heavily resembles that of the Panzer IV Ausf F-2, as does the hull of Medium Tank B. *While the Edelweiss more closely resembled the idea of a Main Battle Tank of the early Cold War, in that it had heavy armor as well as considerable mobility and firepower, the Type 36 series that is supposedly based off it can instead be interpreted as an analog to the real-life Nazi Germany's unrealized Entwicklung (Standard) series: a full range of light, medium, and heavy tanks designed with standardized parts and ease of manufacture in mind. Unlike the Entwicklung tanks, however, each weight class within the Type 36 series employs non-interchangeable suspension designs and components. *It is possible for Heavy Tanks A and B to have enough frontal defense to almost totally negate all damage, including direct hits from the Ghost Tank's main weapon. Their standard defense is well over 300 in later models; and another 200 can be granted through the use of armor. This makes the threshold for being able to shrug off hits from Dirk Gassenarl's intercept weapon somewhere around 500 defence. *The Geirolul is based on the Medium tank A but seems to sustain much more damage than even ghost tanks, it seems odd that such a small tank can mount that much armor while the players medium tank can barely survive a few hits without visible armor. This is probably a gameplay concession to make the Geirolul more of a "Boss" vehicle. *Although the type 36 is meant to be an 'improvement', the Gallian army still escorts its archduchess with a standard 1935 style 'light' tank (It has the side of turret barrel, not center). *Heavy tanks are very impractical for offensives as the massive 3 CP cost will eat its way through your CP stock very quickly as the number of CP in VC2 is limited. *The Type B light tank is based heavily on the 1935 Gallian tank except lacking tread armour and having a centrally mounted cannon, not side mounted. The type B is also the most mobile in certain areas due to it having off-road ability. Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles